


Baby Bruder

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Brothers, Cute, Diaper, Germany, Love, Pacifier - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: Prussia misses caring for his baby brother Germany. He misses having to comfort him from thunder storms, and being able to hold him on his lap. Prussia decides that he misses baby Germany, and therefore regresses his brothers mind into that of an infant. How will the other nations take it?





	1. Chapter 1

"He's asleep right now," Said Prussia, "But he's been asleep for almost und hour, it's time for him to wake up anyway," He continued, making his way toward his brother's bedroom with Italy following behind. Prussia slowly opened the door, the room was dark, the only sound being the gentle breathing of a sleeping Germany. Italy and Prussia made their way over to said Nation. The blonde haired German was sound asleep in an oversized crib, his knees were curled up to his chest, one hand wrapped tightly around a stuffed wolf, the other stretched lazily in front of him. Prussia smiled and reached down, slowly beginning to rub the other nation's back. Germany released a whine and rolled over onto his back, his eyes still firmly shut. 

"Come on bruder," Prussia grunted as he lifted the German out of the crib. Germany yawned hugely and leaned his head on Prussia's shoulder, still holding tightly to his wolf. "You have a friend here," Prussia stated, rubbing Germany's back, helping the other nation wake up. "You remember Italy, ja?" Prussia questioned, Germany didn't answer. 

"Can I-a-hold him?" Italy cried excitedly, Prussia chuckled. 

"Ja, you can, he's dry so I don't need to change him, let's go into the living room, he'll probably vant to play," Prussia said, leading the excited brown-haired nation into the other room, where he sat down on the couch, Italy plopped down next to him. Prussia gently passed his younger brother to Italy, the German made a small noise of content and curled into the hold, leaning his head on Italy's chest and resting his wolf on his own stomach. Germany looked up at Italy, his big blue eyes full of innocence. 

"Oh!" Italy cooed, "He's so sweet!" He promised. Germany gurgled happily and struggled to curl closer to the small Italian. Italy began to stroke Germany's hair, humming happily to him. Germany smiled and closed his eyes, one hand holding one of his wolf's legs. Germany was almost asleep once again when he felt that he needed to go to the bathroom, he thought nothing of it as he began to release his bladder, and a few minutes later he was happily asleep on the Italian's lap. 

"Why does he sleep so much?" Italy asked, looking at Prussia. The silver-haired nation chuckled. 

"He's a baby, vat's vhat they do, but, then again you can't really talk can you Italy" Prussia chuckled, before standing and beginning to pick up several of Germany's toys that were lying stray in the middle of the floor. Germany yawned, and grunted as he tried to roll over in his sleep. Italy laughed, and moved him into a more comfortable position, Germany now lay with his head on the Italian's shoulders. Italy began to rub his back. They sat like that for nearly half-an-hour, Germany sleeping while Italy and Prussia talked, when Germany began to stir as he woke up. He opened his eyes with a large yawn and looked up at the nation holding him. 

"Hey buddy," Italy cooed, with a smile on his face. Germany gurgled happily and began to play with Italy's tie, one hand still holding tightly to one of his stuffed wolf's legs. The toy was hanging beside Italy's lap, it's ears flopping toward the floor as Germany refused to drop it as he looked at Italy's tie in what could only be described as complete and utter confusion. 

"You're so silly Germany!" Italy promised, Germany squealed happily although he didn't understand the praise, he still recognized it as a compliment. 

"Prussia?" Italy asked, turning his attention to the silver-haired nation beside him. 

"Ja?" 

"You do remember we have a conference tomorrow right?" Italy questioned, Prussia nodded. "What are you going to do with Germany?" 

"Bring him with me," Prussia stated, as if it were obvious. 

"Won't that be boring for him?" Italy questioned, stroking Germany's hair. 

"I'll bring his toys, and during breaks I'll take him outside to play," Prussia explained. 

"The other nations don't know what you did yet right? Only Japan?" Italy questioned, Prussia nodded. Before they could continue Germany began to fuss in Italy's arms. 

"What's the matter Doistu?" Italy questioned, rubbing his stomach. 

"It's after his nap, he probably wants something to drink," Prussia explained, standing up and going into the kitchen. Germany whined, and kicked his leg out. Italy tried to soothe him, but the German was much larger than him, when Prussia returned Germany was crying. 

"Oh calm down bruder, you act like you haven't had something to drink in days," Prussia smiled as he handed Italy a sippy cup full of apple juice, Italy laughed as he offered it to Germany. The nation ceased crying and grabbed the cup, latching onto it and beginning to gulp down the juice. Prussia laughed as he ruffled Germany's hair as the German released a content grunt from behind his cup. 

"You are spoiled rotten," Prussia smiled as he leaned down and planted a kiss on his brothers forehead, "and I love you little bruder," He promised. When Germany had finished his drink he let the cup fall to the floor and reached for his wolf that had fallen off the couch


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia pushed open the door to the World Conference building with his foot, his brother on one hip, the German's diaper bag in his other hand. Germany was looking around the hallway in what looked like awe, pointing to paintings and pictures babbling in his own made up language. Prussia chuckled and kissed the side of his head. He glanced around but saw no sign of the other nations, and that he realized, was because the meeting started in 5 minutes. Knowing this, Prussia picked up his pace and soon reached the meeting room, opening this door with the same tactic he had used to open the main doors. All the nations raised their heads at his entrance, and all gave him an equally confused glance. 

"Why are you carrying Germany?" England asked, one large eyebrow raised in confusion. With a smile Prussia explained everything as he sat down at his seat, keeping Germany on his lap as he did so. 

"Is this permanent?" America questioned, as he began to coo at Germany from the seat next to them. 

"No, no, it's not," Prussia assured them. Germany squealed happily and reached toward America, opening and closing his fists. Italy returned from the restroom and sat in the chair on Prussia's other side. 

"Hey Germany!" Italy cooed, as Germany stared happily at him, America seemingly forgotten. 

"He's quiet," Prussia stated, looking at England's concerned glance. "He's well behaved and won't interrupt the meeting," Prussia said, beginning to bounce his knee as Germany leaned up against him with a yawn. England nodded, and began speaking, beginning the meeting. As promised, Germany was quiet and content sitting on Prussia's lap looking from nation to nation as occasional arguments broke out. But a 6 hour meeting was a long time for him to sit still on Prussia's lap and after about an hour he began to get fussy. 

"Shhhhh," Prussia said quietly, beginning to rub his stomach and coo softly in his ear. "Germany baby, you gotta be quiet, Uncle America's talking," Prussia cooed, pointing to the American who was now standing and talking excitedly. Germany whined, and struggled to turn around, so Prussia lifted him so he was now leaning with his head on Prussia's shoulder and his back facing the room. Prussia handed him his pacifier and began to rub his back as he listened to America. Germany calmed, and turned his head, laying his cheek on Prussia's shoulder, his head facing Prussia's neck. With a quiet sigh the German closed his eyes and relaxed. Germany slept for the next hour, and only woke because Prussia gently shook his awake for the meeting's first 15 minute break. Germany fussed as he was moved. 

Although Prussia wished to take Germany outside to play during the 15 minutes he was soon surrounded by cooing nations. Prussia chuckled but remained seated in his chair, allowing Germany to look up in confusion at his fan club. 

"Oh you are so precious!" France promised, stroking Germany's hair. Germany whined and shoved his hand away reaching for someone in the crowd, a nation with long curly dirty blonde hair, and a winter coat on holding onto a small polar bear. Canada's eyes widened in surprise as Germany whined, reaching toward him. 

"Me?" Canada's voice said softly, the nation took a step forward, he set his polar bear on the floor, and gently, almost hesitantly took Germany from Prussia's arms. The German released a happy hum and curled into the hold instantly. Canada seemed unsure what to do, as the German clung to him cooing softly. Canada looked down at Germany happily, beginning to rub his back and sway back and forth slowly. The other nations seemed almost upset by the fact that Germany had chosen Canada over them. Germany began to fall into a pleasant doze once again when England stomped over and began yelling at Prussia. 

"This is ridiculous Prussia!" England snapped, motioning to Germany. "His fussing, and your feeble attempts at calming him disrupted the meeting!" He cried. 

"Feeble? It worked! He feel asleep, and didn't start crying!" Prussia called back. 

"I'm saying that you shouldn't of had to do it in the first place, he's a nation Prussia not a baby!" England cried. 

"He's my baby bruder!" Prussia yelled. England grabbed America and yanked him toward him, resulting in a squeak of surprise from the American. 

"This is my baby brother!" England cried, pointing to America who waved with a smile and chuckle. "But I know he's a nation, not a baby!" England yelled. Germany, who didn't like seeing England and Prussia fight began to cry. 

"Look what you did England," Prussia said, gently taking his sobbing brother from Canada. Germany latched onto Prussia and buried his face in his brother's shoulder, shaking from the tears. 

"He's a nation, I know that," Prussia said, calmer this time. "This is temporary, I said that. Right now, he's my baby brother again and I intend to treat him like it," Prussia said, swaying back and forth, patting Germany's back as his tears slowly came to a halt as he sucked on his thumb. 

"Yeah, it's okay bruder," Prussia cooed, resting his head on the top of Germany's. 

"Do you want your juice?" Prussia questioned, Germany nodded with a small whine. "Denmark? Can you grab it, it's in the side pocket of his bag," Prussia asked, pointing to it. Denmark nodded, and handed the cup to Germany who took it happily and leaned against Prussia as the older nation sat down. England said nothing as he returned to his seat at the head of the table and began the meeting once more. Germany leaned back against Prussia, his eyes drooping as he drank his juice happily. Canada waved happily at him from across the table and Germany awkwardly returned it with a content grunt. 

When Germany finished his juice he handed it to Prussia who set it on the tab Germany rubbed his eye which was red from tears. Germany wrapped his arm around Prussia and struggled to cuddle closer to his brother, he began to suck his thumb as he watched the nations talk. 

Germany's stomach suddenly churned, and gurgled loudly, the German whined slightly at a sudden cramp but relaxed at the pain faded away. Prussia began to rub his stomach, hearing the gurgling and hoping to soothe it. Prussia quietly reached down and pulled Germany's wolf from the bag and handed it to him who took it happily and pulled it happily against his chest. Prussia kissed the top of his head, and rubbed his back. Germany yawned quietly, and tightened his grip on his wolf, his head turned so he was looking at America, who was doodling on his notes and looking bored. Germany soon grew tired of watching the American and closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep once more. 

"Vhy are you do tired today bruder?" Prussia cooed quietly, as he noticed that Germany was once again sound asleep. "You never zeep this much," He said. However, Germany didn't sleep for long this time and opened his eyes with a yawn a few minutes later. 

"Welcome back bruder," Prussia chuckled, kissing the side of his head. Germany whined, and reached toward America who was now texting underneath the table. 

"America," Prussia whispered, getting the younger nations attention. "Germany vaunts you to hold him," Prussia said. America's face lit up as he happily reached for the German, who curled instantly into his hold. Prussia reached down, and carefully grabbed several of the German's toys from his bag and set them on the desk in front of the American. Germany didn't seem very interest and was more fascinated with America's jacket, but was soon content just sitting curled in America's lap as he talked through the meeting. Little less than a half-hour later Germany began to fuss, America began to rub his stomach, cooing softly to him. Germany soon relaxed once more, his thumb in his mouth as he rested his head on America's chest. Less than 5 seconds later a wet spot blossomed on Germany's pants and quickly grew, wetting America's shirt as well as his pants. 

"Ewww! Gross dude! He just pissed on me!" America hollered, jumping up from his chair and holding Germany away from him. The German began to whine as he continued to empty his bladder, his wet pants making him feel gross. 

"He's only a baby," Prussia explained, taking Germany who was crying now. "He can't help it, you can't get mad at him. His diaper must of leaked is all," Prussia said, Germany was still crying, reaching toward Prussia. "Let's go get you cleaned up bruder," Prussia cooed, as he excused himself and walked out of the meeting room, and into the bathroom. Prussia produced a changing mat from his bag and set it on the floor, gently laying his still sobbing brother on top of it. Prussia grabbed a clean diaper, as well as a new pair of pants and gently pulled Germany's sopping diaper off of him. 

"Wow, you must of really had to go huh buddy?" Prussia cooed, rubbing his stomach as he redressed him. Once he had finished he lifted Germany into his arms once more, and began to rub his back until Germany's cries slowed to the occasional sniffle. Prussia returned quietly to the meeting room, walking silently back to his seat so as not to disrupt the meeting, he could see that although America still looked rather disgusted he was wearing dry clothes.

The meeting continued for a long while, and after it was over England approached Prussia once more. Germany reached for him, cooing softly to England. 

"Awwww looks like he vants you to hold him," Prussia said, England didn't seem very enthusiastic but took the German none the less. England, unsure of what else to do began to hum and sway back and forth, remembering how it felt to hold a baby America. Germany yawned hugely, stretching his legs before curling up in England's arms holding him tightly. England couldn't help but smile at the German in his arms who was humming contently to himself as he playing with the button on the Brit's jacket. England blushed as a question popped into his head. 

"P-Prussia?" He asked slowly. "Can I hold for a little while once the meeting starts again?" He asked as the German in his arms stirred and began to suck on his fingers. Prussia chuckled but nodded with a smile.


End file.
